brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Chat Filter words
Lately, I've noticed how wacky and odd some of the words we filter are, and some of the words nobody would ever say, or ever heard of. For example (mind my language in this) fuckface or gaytard and many others, as I can't think of one occasion in my life of which I have read, heard or even seen these type of words used. I say we remove the stupid ones, and biased religeon ones too. Some of the words are also just random, like who has ever seen "jungle bunny" used rudely or "lezzo"? If anything, I've learnt 27 new words from that filter, and lets just say, some of them haven't been used in my lifetime. Discussion #As nominator -- 00:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC)-- 00:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] #I agree. I didn't think the censors were going to be good. # I agree and there is no reason for me to go against it. --Video Gamer1 01:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) # -- 01:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) # The filter isn't preventing me from saying bad ones, just teaching me new ones. 01:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) # support. The filter also filters the word Homo even when used in Homosapien so that needs to be changed to-- 05:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry forgot to login --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 05:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #Why are we all using # signs on a discussion like this? Also, who cares about the weird censored words O_o 05:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) * I don't see a good reason other than nobody will use them. 13:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah Support. Most of the words have never even been used! Being filtered drags attention to them! * What are we actually supporting? Your all voting under the discussion headline. Yes lets discuss this! - Zerp # I have no idea what this section is for. We're voting that this is a discussion? There isn't even a support/oppose, it's just "discussion". Umm, about the topic above, I don't care either way. 09:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) *I'm voting Neutral, because I don't see any reason to remove them. I got most of those from Wikia, and didn't even read them, but they're not causing any harm, so why remove them. Maybe someone will someday say that, who knows? :P * I'll support because I'll admit that a few, just a few, of those words are unorthodox to in the filter. Words like "Jungle Bunny" I fail to understand how that is a swear, wrong or even a crude word. - 07:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Listen you guys all flipped from a weed wiki ad. Just as you don't know what they mean doesn't mean they're not bad. If you really want to know Jungle Bunny is a racist slur towards African Americans. So please just shut up or I will ruin all your innocence and explain what every word in the chat filter means! - Zerp Actual discussion Here's what I don't understand. Czech, you've been nominating a fair amount of users for chat mod recently, even though we have enough. You say that the more protection, the better. So why remove these words from the filter? Even if nobody uses them, that's protection. Jungle Bunny actually is a really racist term, btw, and of course actual lesbians are going to be offended by lezzo. I haven't heard them offensively (here), but I doubt that I'm going to hear them in a positive manner. I don't know about the first two though, but I don't see a good reason to remove them. Actually, the only reason for them to be removed is that nobody says them. Isn't that a good thing? 18:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I just want to remove a few of those words that not a single user would ever say. Some of them aren't even needed. -- 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : Just remove some words like homo, because censoring homo sensors other words and is not actually a swear word --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 05:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Why "homo"? When would you ever use "homosapien" in conversation? As far as I can see, "homo" would only ever be used for bad purposes. Per NXT when would you ever want to say JungleBunny? And Czech lezzo is a bad word, we have already taken all the stupid words out. All the words in there have been checked by me and CJC with the help of urban dictionary and they are all rude and should all stay! - Zeroo Offensive slang should be filtered. There's no reason not to do so as someone might end up saying them. I don't care about (most) swear words, I don't even think they should be filtered because they don't mean much, but offensive slang should be filtered. BF2 Talk 17:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC)